Environmental Hazards
Environmental Hazards (also known as traps) are a game mechanic featured within Wayward Souls. These obstacles are designed inhibit the player's dungeoneering. They may require careful timing to avoid, deliberate provocation to eradicate the threat, or other maneuvering to avoid losing that precious health. Generally, each floor theme has its own environmental hazard. Themes & Hazards Mines - Barrels of dynamite. Explode when attacked (by the player or by enemies). Also come in mine carts, which can move when hit. Golems - Rooks. Normal (but large) enemies, but they are actually invincible environmental hazards. They charge at the player to attack, but destroy themselves after impact with a wall twice. The player cannot leave a room until all of these are destroyed. Mossy Drudgeland - Rallying flags. One of only two passive hazards, drudgor flags boost enemy performance in battle, making them prime candidates for being the first target when entering a room. Less of a direct threat, these can be ignored unless the player know the player need to debuff the player's enemies before fighting them. Jails - Rallying Flags. Cliffs - None. Boarlands - Thorn bushes. These damage the player if the player comes into contact with them, but they can be whittled down to harmless gray shrubs (or destroyed completely) by simply attacking them. Slimes - Floor goo. The second passive hazard, which slows the player walking speed when walking over it. Not inherently dangerous, but the goo can give slimes a better chance to group up and attack the player, sometimes. Castle- Illuminated crossbow statues. These glowing statues are found along walls, and shoot a single, rapid projectile when the player enter or nearly enter its line of fire. Can be tricked into firing by very quickly going in and out of its line of fire, or can simply be destroyed by attacking it. Also, if the player run in front of it when an enemy is directly in front of it, the player can trick the statue into shooting the enemy instead. Library - None. Cultists - Fire-spitting statue heads. Sometimes there can be entire rooms of these things lined up in a row. Timing is everything, as these things can easily drain the player of life if the player get caught. The trick to timing these things is to watch the statue itself, not the flame, which can be decieving when trying to judge when to move. A statue is safe to pass in front of when the mouth of the statue is not red, regardless of whether there is still residual flame in front of it. Catacombs - Invisible mines. These things are horrible. Invisible until the player are right next to them, these mines are detonated by proximity, and have a decent range. There can be entire rooms of these that do NOT disappear upon explosion, ruining a run easily if the playeru are even slightly careless. Of course, that also easily applies to the one-time-only mines that are prevalent in normal rooms as well. These can be provoked into detonating safely, but this is generally not possible when enemies are present. The best advice is to simply be on the lookout for these tiny dots of destruction and stay on the player's toes when one happens to materialize in front of the player. Undead - Mobile spiked blocks. These can only be avoided by avoiding them. Some are 'activated' into moving by stepping in their 'line of fire', while others move on a constant path, which can be either straight or in a track around the edge of the room. These move fairly quickly, and can be hard to avoid, but on the upside, they are fairly effective at killing enemies that wander (or are summoned) into their paths. Homunculus - Red-energy bombs. Very similar to the dynamite barrels of the mines, but have a fuse. Useful for damaging enemies. Category:Game Mechanics